1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for controlling, for example, an engine of an aircraft, and to a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engines of aircrafts are controlled by a control computer called FADEC (Full Authority Digital Engine Control).
The FADEC controls engines so as to obtain optimal performances in terms of safety and fuel efficiency.
The FADEC performs calculation based on a stored program, using detection signals received from a variety of sensors, and issues instructions to effect the operation of the engines or peripheral devices. Meanwhile, the FADEC detects an abnormality in a sensor included in a control system if it occurs. The method of detecting abnormalities is described in, for example, International Patent Application, Japanese Publication No. 2012-510585.
Upon detecting an abnormality in a sensor, the FADEC writes an abnormality detection flag indicating the abnormality detected in the sensor, to a memory. Referring to this flag makes it possible to avoid using detection signals from the sensor in which the abnormality is detected, for the control.
However, when the engines are stopped, the conventional FADEC erases all the content in the memory except for the program. At this time, the abnormality detection flag is also erased. In addition, the abnormality detection information is also erased in the case where a power source of the FADEC is turned off and the energization to the memory is shut off.
The abnormality flag is thus not utilized for improving the reliability of the control.
The present invention has an object to improve the reliability of a control in a control system for a device included in an aircraft, such as an engine.